Au-delà de l'Océan
by Syhdaal
Summary: Petit one-shot sans prétention écrit en 2008. Sora se réveille un matin un peu chamboulé par ses rêves et il trouve Riku au pied de son lit, venu lui dire qu'il est en retard comme d'habitude.


Titre : Au-delà de l'Océan

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : UA

Base : Kingdom Hearts

Couples : Aucun

Disclaimer : 2008\. Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs... Et ce n'est pas moi !

* * *

 **Au-delà de l'Océan**

 **Chapitre Unique**

Sora ouvrit les yeux et détourna la tête avec un gémissement. Le soleil l'éblouissait violemment, ses rayons braqués sur son visage endormi. Il roula sur le flanc et prit une inspiration, sentant le sommeil quitter peu à peu son corps et s'enfuir avec ses songes.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau, tentant de rattraper les bribes de rêves qui commençaient déjà à fuir son esprit.

Soupir.

Cette sensation d'avoir eu peur, d'avoir eu mal, d'avoir rit, d'avoir pleuré, d'avoir sourit… Et d'avoir retrouvé quelque chose qui lui semblait à jamais perdu.

La nuit avait été bonne oui…

Alors pourquoi était-il si triste de laisser s'abîmer dans l'oubli ces images sublimes d'une eau turquoise et d'une île luxuriante, d'une ville refuge à l'atmosphère si chaleureuse, d'un château de pierres roses et blanches entouré de chutes d'eaux…

Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui donnait envie de pleurer ?

Le garçon poussa un soupir et se frotta les yeux, entendant sa mère l'appeler. Il saisit vaguement un prénom avant d'entendre des bruits de course dans l'escalier menant à sa chambre. Trois petits coups et la porte d'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon plus grand que lui aux longs cheveux blonds argentés, vêtu d'un jean un peu trop large et d'une veste de cuir blanche à revers jaunes.

– Tu n'es pas encore levé ?

– Salut Riku…

– Tu en fais une tête, observa le nouveau venu en croisant les bras.

– J'ai fait un rêve. C'était… Bizarre. Tu étais là aussi, tu sais.

– Vraiment ? Et j'y faisais quoi ? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

– Je me souviens pas… Mentit Sora en s'étirant, attrapant les vêtements qu'il avait préparés la veille.

Son regard se posa sur sa console portable et sur un vieux jeu vidéo qu'il avait terminé la veille, avant de s'endormir. Link's Awakening. L'histoire d'un guerrier naufragé échoué sur une île perdue au milieu de l'océan. Une île…

 _« Qu'y a-t-il au-delà de l'océan[S1] ? »_

La voix lui parut si familière, si réelle qu'il s'immobilisa un moment. N'était-ce pas une fille qui lui avait dit ça ? Ou était-ce…

– Dépêche, on est en retard, le pressa Riku en attrapant un livre le temps qu'il passe à la salle de bains.

Les yeux de Sora se posèrent à nouveau sur son jeu qu'il effleura du bout des doigts d'un air songeur, marmonnant :

– Ouais, ouais…

Il se détourna en secouant doucement la tête, ses vêtements en mains pour enfin se préparer. Il devait vraiment arrêter de jouer aux jeux vidéos juste avant de s'endormir le soir… D'autant que c'était la rentrée des classes aujourd'hui, il ne fallait pas être en retard. Il partit donc se préparer rapidement. Heureusement que Riku était venu le chercher pour qu'il soit à l'heure ce matin. Riku semblait toujours savoir quand il avait besoin de son aide. Un sixième sens, sans doute. A son retour, son ami l'accueillit avec un soupir en regardant sa montre.

– Ah tiens, j'ai trouvé ça pour toi en vacances. J'en ai marre de te voir trimballer toutes tes clefs dans tes poches sans rien pour les attacher.

Il prit l'objet que Riku lui tendait. Un anneau avec une chaîne reliée à une couronne stylisée et à un cœur crevé d'une serrure.

– Tu pourras retirer le cœur, hein… Même si ça irait bien avec tes chaussettes roses.

– Quoi ?

Sora baissa les yeux sur ses chaussettes blanches qui étaient maintenant… Roses pâles[S2] . Il semblait que quelqu'un ait lavé son pantalon rouge vif avec ses chaussettes… Quelle poisse ! Sora soupira.

– Je peux les changer ?

– Non, on n'a plus le temps, trancha gentiment mais fermement Riku en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

– S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiit !

– Non.

– Riku s'il te plait, j'ai l'air ridicule !

– Ah ! T'as pas avalé un réveil à la naissance toi… C'est une montre que j'aurai dû t'offrir, pas un porte-clefs. Allez dépêche-toi, j'aime pas être en retard ! Céda Riku d'un air faussement exaspéré.

– Merci ! S'exclama le garçon d'un air plein de reconnaissance.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin sur le chemin de l'école, Sora en profita pour passer ses clefs dans l'anneau de métal, effleurant le cœur avec délicatesse. Non, il le garderait.

Ca lui rappelait trop de souvenirs perdus.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Commentaires :**

[S1] Faudrait que je refasse les deux jeux pour avoir la phrase exacte mais c'est plus ou moins la substance, je crois.

[S2] Que celui à qui ça n'est jamais arrivé lève la main !


End file.
